


Christmas at Revês Secrets

by BneJovi, JoviObsessed



Series: France [6]
Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Dogs, Fluff, France (Country), Kissing, M/M, Puppies, Romance, Smut, Snow, True Love, Vineyard, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: Jon and Richie spend Christmas in France





	1. Please Come Home For Christmas

_December 19, 2001_

“Let’s go, Rich!” Jon was cold and anxious to get their car from the onsite garage at the airstrip, and get to the vineyard before dark.

Richie was just being adorable Richie and thanking the pilot and staff individually for their safe flight over from New Jersey.

“Sorry Jonny,” the tall brunette came down the stairs with his ever present leather portfolio bouncing off his hip. “Damn! It’s cold out here! How come you didn’t get the car?”

“Didn’t think you’d take this long!” Jon grumbled. 

He was tired from the usual stress of getting their latest album out to the public; he mentally shook his head thinking he’d be used to the business side of album releases by now, but it still made him edgy. Then Bernard had vaguely said that there’d been a few changes at the vineyard which he was anxious to see. 

So he made the conscious decision to take a break over Christmas so that he and Richie could get away for a while. He also arranged for Marta and Bernard to go and visit with their son for the two weeks.

Since being with Richie, Jon had learned the importance of breaks and of taking weekends off- sometimes long weekends and even national holidays. It rejuvenated him and everyone in the band and especially his and Richie’s relationship. He would still consider himself a workaholic, but not like before. Richie was so good for him.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Richie apologised again. “I’ll pack the car while you get warm inside.” 

He opened the garage door and drove out, making sure the heater was running. He quickly packed the few small bags they had as Jon climbed into the driver’s seat and warmed his hands in front of the vents.

“You okay, babe?” he asked Jon after he’d closed the passenger door. He was concerned with Jon’s sullenness.

“Just a gut feeling I’m getting and it’s making me kinda jumpy, I guess,” Jon sighed and he set the car in motion, heading out of the lot toward their home. This was more their home now than their houses back in the US in his mind, and he couldn’t wait to get back.

“What did Bernard say that’s got you worried? He never mentioned anything to me when I spoke to him the other day.”

“You spoke to him?”

“Yeah, Marta wanted to know how much food to stock in the house and if there was anything special we might want for Christmas day.” Richie explained, “I told them not to worry too much as I thought we’d take care of that ourselves being our first Christmas in our home.”

“Ahh baby, you know exactly the right things to say!” Jon reached for Richie's hand and kissed the back of it as he drove along. “I’m sorry I was being a cranky fuck back there. Forgive me?”

“Always Jonny, you know that,” he said and squeezed Jon’s hand. 

They drove the rest of the journey in an easy silence, commenting on the changes to the countryside in just a couple of months. Passing through the township, he and Richie were delightfully surprised how pretty the town looked with the night Christmas markets getting ready to open. Richie considered bringing Jon back here tonight once he’d seen that everything at the vineyard was okay. 

They finally turned off the main road and followed the rough unpaved pathway down to the vineyard’s buildings. Jon tooted the horn as they drove past the older couple’s cottage to let Bernard and Marta know that they’d arrived, before parking in their spot close to the main house.

Jon sat in silence for a moment as Richie started to get out.

“What’s up, babe?” Richie watched his partner’s forehead crease. “Still got that feeling?”

“Something’s missing-” he trailed off before being startled by Bernard rapping on the window.

The thought was temporarily forgotten as greetings were exchanged with their overseers.

“Bernard, you said there’d been some changes around here?” Jon asked as he cast his eyes around quickly. “I can’t wait to see what it is; everything looks about the same.” 

Jon spun on his heels when he heard a happy woof coming from the pathway. He now knew what had been missing moments ago and a sense of peace slowly seeped through him only to be quickly followed by surprise. A very fat, very obviously pregnant Pepper slowly trotted up to greet her favourite human.

“Pepper! I told you to stay inside, you silly dog!” Marta scolded. “Well this is the major change.”

“It seems the neighbour’s dog went roaming one night, unknown by all involved except this one,” Bernard continued, indicating the dog. “We would have expected her to have had them by now, but seems she’s been waiting on something.”

“Or someone,” Marta smiled and winked at Richie who grinned knowingly back. 

“I’m sorry, but you boys will be on puppy watch while we’re gone,” Marta said. “Come! We go inside where it’s warm to discuss this. Mama needs her warmth.” She looped her arm around Richie and Jon’s waists and urged them forward into the main house. 

Jon was still in a bit of a daze; he didn’t know what he was expecting but he was sure it wasn’t this. What did he know about dogs? What did he know about dogs giving birth to puppies?

Marta bustled everyone inside and set to warming the soup she’d prepared as the boys took their bags upstairs and freshened up.

“I hope you don’t mind but I thought we’d eat here at the main house tonight?” Marta asked. “I’ve stocked your kitchen with the basics, as you asked, Richie dear.”

“Not a problem,” Richie said as he came back into the room. “Smells amazing as usual, Marta, thank you!” He kissed her on the top of the head and gave her a hug, just as he would his mother.

Jon came down next and quickly saw that Pepper had taken up a spot in front of the fire, her belly huge. 

Bernard put a drink in his hand, shaking him out of his reverie. “Here, son, you look like you could use this,” the older man said. “I know I should have said something on the phone the other day, but we were expecting the pups to come last week!”

“It’s okay, really! I’m stunned, is all,” Jon replied. “I had a feeling something was different as soon as we pulled up but couldn’t think of what it was. It was Pepper not jumping in my lap as soon as we stopped the car.” Both men chuckled at the statement.

“We will give you all the details for the vet in town and any instructions you need before we leave tomorrow.” Bernard said to him. “And thank you, both of you, for letting us use your plane for our trip! I've never been on a private plane.”

“It's our pleasure,” Jon said. “It’s two-fold really. You get to see your son over Christmas and we have the place to ourselves.” He shrugged a little shyly at Bernard’s grin.

“Ahh we’ll be out of your hair early tonight, since we have an early flight tomorrow,” Bernard said. “You should be all set with everything. There's plenty of firewood and blankets and there is snow in the forecast all week. Perfect for amore in front of the fireplace.” He grinned and Jon blushed.

They were called to the table to eat and the four dined on the hearty soup and crusty bread before the older couple bade an early night.

“Come Pepper!” Bernard said as they readied to leave.

“She can stay. She looks too comfortable to move,” Richie said, looking to Jon for confirmation.

“You spoil her. She usually sleeps in the barn,” Marta said, gently patting Jon’s cheek in admonishment, softened with a wink. Jon gave Marta a bashful grin and hugged her goodnight.

They closed the door on the departing couple, and Jon melted into Richie arms for a hug.

“So- we’re going to be parents?” Richie chuckled into Jon’s hair.

“Haha! I guess so.” Jon said. “Not exactly the way I planned it, though.” He felt Richie stiffen in his arms.

“You- you want to have a baby?” Richie asked incredulously. He pulled back out of Jon’s arms slightly to look at him, searching his eyes earnestly.

“Um well, maybe, one day, yeah sure, I guess,” Jon stammered out. “What about you?”

Richie’s answer was to crush him in his arms and sear his mouth with a kiss. When they finally broke apart, Richie had to clear his throat before he was able to talk.

“I- ah- I had hoped that one day I’d work up the courage to ask that question,” Richie said. “But I guess Pepper helped out with that. Remind me to buy her a steak as a thank you!”

“Ha, okay,” Jon agreed, his heart still hammering hard.

“It’s okay, Jonny. It’s a major decision and a conversation for further down the road.” Richie kissed Jon’s wrinkled forehead, knowing exactly where his thoughts were heading. “I’m not going to try and get you pregnant tonight!”

“Funny, Sambora!” he replied as he slipped away from Richie to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. “We could still have fun trying, right?”

“Anywhere, anytime, baby,” Richie said lovingly, sitting down beside Jon and facing him. He linked their fingers along the back of the couch, and grazed his thumb over Jon’s in a soothing motion. “Do you feel up to going out tonight? I thought I’d take you into town for a couple of hours? We could walk around through the markets?”

“No, not tonight,” he said resting his head on his own shoulder, gazing at his lover with a small smile playing on his lips. “I don’t want to share you with anyone else tonight. We can do that tomorrow night. Can we just savour this moment for a little longer?”

“The moment we both acknowledged that we want to become parents? Absolutely! Come here.” Richie scooted into the corner of the sofa and patted his lap, indicating for Jon to come closer.

Jon got to his knees and threw one over Richie’s thighs to sit on his lap facing him. Richie cupped Jon’s face in his hands and drew him close for a chaste kiss.

“Sweetheart, can I tell you a dream I had recently?” Richie asked.

“Sure,” Jon chuckled, trying to lighten the mood slightly. “Was it a dirty one?”

“No, but you were in it.” Richie tugged on a strand of Jon’s hair gently before continuing his story. “I dreamed that we came back here one summer, maybe three or five years from now, I don’t know when. We were laughing as we were getting out of the car. You opened the back door and half climbed in. At first I thought you were just getting bags out of the back seat, but when you stood up you had the prettiest little baby girl in your arms. She was blonde and would have been about 18 months old, I guess. She had her little arms wrapped around your neck and her head on your shoulder as she was a little sleepy still from the car ride.”

Richie had to swallow hard and blink away the tears that had formed in his eyes at the memory of the dream. He hadn’t dared to look at Jon at all while he was telling the story, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to continue.

“I saw myself walk around to you both and say, ‘Welcome home, little one,’ before kissing her cheek, then your mouth. She wrapped her closest arm around my neck too and called me ‘Papa’ before climbing into my arms.”

“Oh Rich-” Jon choked out.

“Jonny, it was the most beautiful dream. I didn’t want to wake up from it. I etched it into my memory before it disappeared.” Richie’s voice broke slightly, “That’s when I knew what I wanted.”

“A child, a little girl?” Jon asked quietly.

“Uh huh,” Richie nodded, still choked up.

“When we got together, I thought we would miss out on that,” Jon admitted. “Since we’re both-” he paused, “but- yeah.”

“We can,” Richie reassured him. “We can have lots of kids. We can create the life we want.”

“One stipulation though! I want her to have your eyes, Rich.” Jon sighed, “So that she sees the love and beauty in the world that you do. I lose myself in your eyes every time you look at me, baby.”

“Jonny, I-” Richie started to say before Jon kissed him.

“I know, me too,” Jon said quietly. “Now shut up and kiss me again!”

“Mmm okay,” Richie murmured before submitting to Jon’s talented mouth again.

Richie squirmed down into the cushions further and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Jon’s trousers to bring him closer. He then set to work on teasing the soft skin just above those belt loops, making his way around to the button barely holding in Jon’s growing erection.

When he popped the first one and teased the V it revealed, Jon growled lustfully. He straightened enough to pull his shirt off and saw the spark of lust it incited in Richie’s eyes. He reached down and unzipped his own pants, freeing himself from the confines of the fabric.

Richie reached for Jon again, pulled him down on top of him and ran his hands over the newly exposed warm skin of his back. He slipped his hands inside the loosened waistband to cup each cheek in his hands, kneading the muscles into submission and his fingernails scraping the soft skin. They’d been so careful not to mark each other early in their relationship, but those restrictions flew out the window at Tico’s place where lust took over their portrait session.

“Oh,” Jon gurgled, fisting Richie’s shirt. “Off. Take this off. Please,” he begged.

“I’ll have to let go of your ass and I don’t want to.”

“Temporarily,” Jon pointed out. “It will still be there. After all, it’s yours,” he whispered softly.

“Mine!” Richie growled back to his lover. He reluctantly pulled his hands out and sat up briefly to shuck his sweater, adding to the pile on the floor beside them. As he was pulling the garment over his head, he felt Jon’s eager fingers at the fly of his pants, his belt already long gone.

The heat from the fireplace kept the men warm as the rest of their clothes eventually came off.

“Let's move to the floor, shall we?” Richie suggested.

Jon temporarily removed his mouth from Richie's ear. “With the dog?” 

“She's asleep,” Richie shrugged.

“There are blankets,” Jon informed the brunette, with a nod to the occasional chair to one side. “Do you think Bernard or Marta left these here on purpose?”

“Of course!” Richie chuckled. “They know you’re my little sex machine.” 

“Bernard told me we should have lots of sex while they’re gone,” Jon revealed. “In a roundabout way.”

“Excellent suggestion!” Richie grinned wickedly.

The two men worked at spreading out the blankets, one by one, saving the cashmere one for the top. It was a smart choice as it felt wonderfully soft against their bare skin.

They knelt down on their makeshift bed facing each other. The firelight was doing wonderful things for their skin and picked up the blondest strands in Jon’s hair. Richie had to shake himself mentally at the vision before him. He thought of all the women in the world that would love to be in his place right now. Sometimes he still could not believe that Jon chose him as his lover.

“Whatcha thinkin’, baby?” Jon asked quietly. “I can see something working around in that beautiful head of yours.”

“Hmph,” he shook his head. “Nothing worth mentioning now.” He reached out to Jon’s neck and slipped his fingers around into his hair, watching the blue orbs slip behind the lowered lids in appreciation. He drew him closer still and claimed his mouth, his tongue gently slipping through into heaven.

Jon shuffled forward on his knees, bringing their aroused bodies within a whisper of each other. Their cocks jumped simultaneously at the first touch. He placed his hands on Richie’s hips and rocked them both gently, finding their natural rhythm.

Jon reached further around Richie’s body and started caressing the crease of his ass. Richie automatically widened his stance to allow the questing digit easier access to its target. The move also rubbed his cock down against Jon’s and made him groan out loud. It felt so good he bet he could get off just from this but he knew Jon wanted more.

Jon also gently bit down on Richie’s lower lip. After a year and a half together, they’d found each other’s weaknesses and Jon had planned on using all of Richie’s tonight. He knew that Richie liked a little pleasure/pain and didn’t mind a bit of biting and not being fully prepared for him. He reached up and fisted his hand into the dark locks and pulled back harshly to expose the pounding veins along his neck, before nipping his way from Richie’s earlobe downwards. He felt Richie’s hands slacken as desire swept through him. He used this opportunity to lay them both down, sinking gratefully into the softness.

“Ah fuck Jonny,” Richie swore and arched his back as his nipple was pinched between sharp teeth. “Feels so good.”

“Need you, baby,” Jon breathed. “Need you so much-”

“I’m here Jonny,” Richie murmured. “I’m ready for you- always!” 

His hand slipped down between them and wrapped around both cocks as best as it could and with strong, steady strokes, Richie made sure they were both ready, their bodies’ own fluids being all they needed most of the time.

“Jesus, Rich, that’s-” Jon exhaled and his nostrils flared.

“Uh huh,” Richie continued his strokes. “Tell me Jonny. That’s what?”

“Ahh- amazing!” Jon breathed.

“So how does it feel when I do this?” he asked, with a slight twist of his hand. 

He looked down between their bodies at his hand engulfing both heads, both darkened and slick. He hissed at his own actions. He rolled them both onto their sides, Jon’s leg automatically draping over Richie’s hip.

“Rich, I could come right now, it's so good.”

“Then come, baby,” Richie crooned. “Come for me. Come. For me.” 

“Wanna- ung- wanna be in you,” Jon managed to get out of his clenched jaws.

Richie let go of his handful and they moved quickly. 

Jon poised himself above Richie for a moment, his aim true, muscles bunched in preparation, as he pushed through into the hot depths of Richie’s ass. “Oh, that's it,” Jon announced.

They stilled for a moment, trying to clear the stars from their vision and catch a breath, before Jon started his agonisingly slow and torturous strokes. He liked to draw the ecstasy out for as long as possible, but he wasn’t sure how long that would be tonight. He felt his orgasm curl around his spine as he looked at Richie’s rapturous face.

“Jo- Jonny,” Richie whined, as he felt his own orgasm hit him like a freight train. “Fuck!” His back arched, his eyes rolled up and his hands gripped onto Jon, almost death-like, leaving bruises for the morning.

With a full body spasm, Jon finally let himself come. “Yesssss!” he hissed loudly. He filled his lover up fully with his hot spurts.

Richie held him tightly to his chest on top of him, their hearts beating together fast and loud.

“Oh Richie, that was fucking awesome,” Jon sighed with total sexual satisfaction.

“Won’t deny that!” Richie hugged him tighter, kissing the side of his head.

Through their heavy breathing, they heard movement close to the fireplace.

“Look who's awake,” Richie said.

The two lovers looked over to see Pepper sitting up and watching them, her head tilted in confusion.

“What a weird dog,” Jon commented.

“She's probably just horny,” Richie reasoned. “I hear pregnant women get horny.”

“Dogs too?”

“Who knows? I get horny when I see you naked,” Richie ran a hand lovingly up Jon's bare hip.

“Ha ha.”

Pepper whined a little and walked to the door.

“Think she wants to go out?” Richie asked.

“I’ll go,” Jon said as he gingerly got up off the floor. He didn’t care how soft the rugs were, the floor was not as comfortable as their bed upstairs.

Richie rolled over onto his stomach and watched his lover’s beautiful bare ass as he walked to the door.

“Rich, can we now make love upstairs in our nice soft warm bed?” Jon asked as he came back to Richie. “And remind me not to go to the door naked in winter. It’s fucking cold out!”

”You didn't like it on the floor?” Richie asked.

“I loved it,” Jon smiled. “It was sexy. You know I love a fireplace. It's just that the bed is so much softer.”

“Fair enough,” Richie agreed. “Let’s leave these here for now. We can pack them up tomorrow.”

“You think Pepper will be warm enough out there?”

“Yeah yeah, they said she always sleeps out there. She’s fine,” Richie soothed. “It’s cute that you’re worried about her.”

Jon blushed. “I’m not worried.”

“Dogs have been sleeping outside and giving birth by themselves for the history of time, by the way.”

“Yeah, but it’s so cold out tonight,” Jon sighed. “But you’re right! I’ll leave the doggy door open. Just in case.”

“You want her to come in and watch us making love again? Are you becoming an exhibitionist, Jonny?” Richie teased.

“Do I have a choice with that dog?” Jon chuckled. He held out his hand to Richie and helped him up from the floor. “Let’s go to bed, baby. I want to snuggle under the covers with you. And can we leave the curtains open to see if it snows overnight?”

“That sounds lovely baby,” Richie answered.

They put out the fire and killed the lights before heading upstairs to their haven. After a quick run through of their nighttime routine, they finally climbed under the covers and Jon wrapped himself around Richie’s warmth. They had hung Tico’s painting over the mantle facing the bed. They liked looking at it while they were in bed together.

“Come to me, baby. I’ll keep you nice and warm. The cold temperature is no match for Richie Sambora,” Richie bragged then yawned broadly and reached to turn off the bedside lamp.

“Phht! Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Jon pulled back and gave him a comical look. “How exactly is it, that you are always so warm? You very rarely have to layer up as much as me?” 

He snuggled closer and shifted his leg up and over Richie’s thighs, his toes sifting through the hairs on his legs.

“Shit, Jon! Your toes are still cold,” Richie complained. “I dunno why, baby, probably because you get me so hot all the time.” He chuckled at his own joke.

He kissed Jon on the top of his head and tucked it under his chin. The only response he got was a sleepy murmur and a soft sigh. Jon was out for the count. Richie just chuckled to himself, buried his nose in Jon’s hair and was almost instantly asleep himself. Neither of them saw the first sprinkle of snow for the season.


	2. White Christmas

_December 20, 2001_

“Jon? Jonny, wake up! It snowed!” Richie whispered loudly, gently shaking Jon’s shoulder.

“Mmm, I’m sleeping,” Jon mumbled into the pillow.

“Snow, Jonny!” Richie repeated.

“What? That’s awesome!” Jon went to the window like a kid at Christmas, all wrapped in a blanket and marvelled at the wintery scene through the large picture window. “Nice!”

“We have to drive Bernard and Marta to the plane pretty soon. I’ll make some coffee.” Richie slipped from the bed, grabbed his robe and headed downstairs to the kitchen, but not before coming up behind Jon for his morning kiss and hug. “We have to be ready in an hour, so no fooling around this morning, babe.”

“Aww,” Jon pouted.

“You want me to bring a cup up here for you?” Richie asked halfway down the stairs.

“No, it will force me to get my ass moving and go downstairs,” Jon answered. “But thanks for the offer. You’re so sweet to me.” He smiled to himself.

It wasn’t long before the aroma of freshly made coffee reached his nose, spurring him into moving toward the wardrobe to get dressed.

They crossed paths on the stairs; Jon following his nose to the coffee, and Richie on his way to get dressed.

“You had cold toes last night baby, by the way,” Richie told him.

“I need some slippers obviously. You still want to go to that market tonight?” Jon asked.

“Absolutely!” Richie said. “We can get some of our own decorations too. I think this place will look amazing all fancied up.”

“I just wanted to take you out in public and show you off, but shopping would be fun too,” Jon grinned. He was really cheerful considering he hadn’t his coffee yet.

“Well I’d best get dressed then,” Richie grinned, then opened his robe. “I don’t think this will be quite warm enough!”

“Grrrrr, put all that away unless you want to have sex on the stairs!” Jon warned him.

“Well that is one place we haven’t done it yet, but-” Richie snickered, “we’ll be late for the plane.” He trotted off up the stairs to get dressed.

“Argh,” Jon sighed sullenly as he headed to the kitchen.

“We can pick up some fresh pastries for breakfast on the way home,” Richie yelled out. “Will be a good time to check out where the vet is too, just in case we need them.” 

As if on cue, Pepper squeezed her way through the doggy door in the laundry room.

“Pepper!” Jon exclaimed. “How you feelin’ girl?” He reached down to scratch her ears. She whimpered happily.

“Let’s go, babe, we’ll be late.” Richie grabbed the car keys. Pepper followed as they headed out the door to collect the older couple.

“Morning!” Jon said. “This is rare. Richie is never up this early. Ever.”

“Good morning, boys,” Marta greeted them both with a kiss to their cheeks. “I trust you both slept well your first night back?” She winked at Jon, who had the good grace to blush slightly. It was like talking to his mother.

“Yeah we slept a little,” Richie winked back. Richie could certainly return whatever Marta threw at him.

Richie and Bernard loaded the couple’s suitcases into the car, while Jon helped Marta.

“It is early, isn’t it? I’m sorry we preempted or delayed your morning time together,” Bernard apologized.

“Please! Don’t apologise, Bernard, we’re happy to help,” Richie said. “We’ll have plenty of time for sleeping.” 

“Yes, you two are good at spending time alone together. Quality time. Keep it up and you’ll be together forever,” Bernard said.

“Thanks.” Jon pinkened slightly as Richie squeezed his hand and kissed his cold cheek.

Bernard petted Pepper and said goodbye. “Now you be a good dog while we’re gone. Don’t give the boys too much trouble.” Pepper whined and licked his hand. She stared at Jon as the car drove away before waddling off to the shelter of the barn again.

After the drive to the airstrip, the ground crew loaded the luggage and Jon gave last minute instructions to the pilot for their own return flight after New Year’s Day. They bade the older couple a merry and safe Christmas and waited until the plane had taxied and taken off safely.

“Alone again at last,” Richie made sure all the ground crew had left before wrapping his arms around Jon from behind. It was his favourite place to be. “Are you hungry, babe? You want to stop for pastries?”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Jon smiled. “I’m glad we’re here. This will be a great Christmas.”

“Marta said the vet was around the corner from the bakery, so it shouldn’t be hard to find,” Richie said. “It probably wouldn’t hurt to stop in and get some advice, first hand. I haven’t delivered puppies, have you?”

“No. We never had a dog.”

“Right, so I would feel better if we spoke to them to find out what to expect,” Richie reasoned. “Then we can go home and relax for the day before we hit the markets tonight.”

“Sounds good.”

They climbed back in their car and drove back towards their township. Parking close to the bakery, they went to the vet surgery first. They introduced themselves to the older lady. She had been informed by Bernard that they would be calling in. Jon seemed satisfied that she was competent and they walked out with a list of instructions and an armload of necessary items. 

As Jon loaded the whelping box and other supplies into the car, Richie slipped into the bakery and bought a mountain of fresh flaky pastries, both sweet and savoury. He slipped back into the store and came back with two steaming cafe au lattes. 

Jon sniffed appreciatively. “Oh I love you so much right now. You got me a fancy coffee!”

“Mmm, you can show me how much later,” Richie smiled. “Right now, I’m starved though.” He started the car and they made their way home. “Hand me a cherry turnover, please.” 

Jon fed it to him from the passenger seat. “Feeling better, hungry boy?”

“Mmm yeah, that’s delicious,” Richie chewed slowly and savoured. 

By the time they reached the vineyard, the coffee was gone and so were most of the pastries. They unloaded the car and spent some time setting up the puppy whelping box and finding a quiet spot in the living room for it. 

Richie yawned loudly, “I could do with a nap about now. I’m all outta steam.” He fell face first onto the couch, his long legs sticking up in the air over the edge.

“Well you don’t look comfortable there, so don’t fall asleep just yet,” Jon tugged on his hand, urging him up. “Get up, Rich, there’s a bed upstairs calling your name.”

“Will you join me, baby?” he asked, kissing Jon sweetly on the lips.

“Hmm, you taste like butter,” Jon licked the taste of Richie from his lips. “I think I could be persuaded into joining you under the covers.”

They made their way upstairs. “I’m sorry I’m delaying our morning time together a little longer,” Richie said in a terrible French accent. “I just need a little more sleep now.”

Jon snorted in amusement. “It’s okay baby. We have all day.”

Jon changed into his favorite well-worn sweatpants and they cuddled up as Richie promptly went to dreamland.

Jon slept next to Richie for about an hour and then slipped out of bed.

He was half undressed for a shower, his sweatpants hanging low on his narrow hips. Richie came up behind him and slipped his fingers in the hollows his obliques made and pulled the waistband out for a cheeky peek.

“Are you taking a shower now, baby?” Richie asked, now awake.

“I was-”

They kissed as Richie slid his hands in and pushed Jon's sweatpants down his hips. 

“But it could wait.” Jon liked where this was headed.

Richie turned Jon around and kissed him until he was mindless and boneless, just holding his naked ass in his hands.

He backed Jon up to the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of him to start worshipping his cock. He nuzzled around it at first, not kissing or licking or sucking, to tease Jon further.

“Oh fuck, darlin’, that’s hot,” Jon gushed, watching Richie’s dark hair move around his groin, fingers grasping at the flesh on his thighs.

Jon’s hands automatically went into Richie’s hair as Richie nosed around Jon’s balls, drinking in Jon’s unique musk. He pushed Jon’s legs wider and mouthed at the sac in front of him, his lips pulling at the loose skin and his tongue lapping at the bundle of nerves at his perineum.

Jon’s legs couldn’t hold him up any longer and they started to shake uncontrollably before he fell backwards onto the bed.

“Wow, baby, that was fast!” Richie chuckled. “Did I get all the right spots the first time?”

“Yeah yeah! Now stop talking! Your mouth has better things to do!” Jon replied.

He pushed Jon’s legs up to the edge of the bed, spreading them wide for his eyes only. He licked his lips in anticipation, before kissing the toes that were closest to him. He worked his way up his leg to the soft flesh of his inner thigh and left a hickey in the crease where his leg met his body behind his balls. 

Jon moaned Richie’s name and each time he moved to touch his own cock, Richie batted his hand away, so he played with his own nipples and chest hair.

Jon arched off the bed when he felt Richie’s wet tongue near his ass. Richie’s fingers dug into Jon’s hips, his thumbs spread him wider as his nose ran up Jon’s crease before his tongue followed the same path. Richie kissed the rosy ring as though it was Jon’s mouth, his tongue darting forward and begging for entry. Jon propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

Richie came up for air and then took both of Jon’s balls into his mouth at once, using his tongue to move them around and tease them. 

“Ahh- fuck me, baby,” Jon whimpered. “Please, Rich.”

“Soon, Jonny,” Richie soothed, returning to his ministrations.

The lube was by the bed as always so Richie slicked his fingers before gently inserting them. 

Jon was panting heavily. He knew he would cum hard when Richie finally let him.

Richie disengaged himself briefly while he rid himself of his clothes. He was hard and horny and as soon as the air hit his cock, he started leaking pre cum.

“Do you want me to suck you or fuck you, Jonny?” 

“Both!”

Jon scooted back further on the bed to give Richie room. As he crawled up between Jon’s legs and his tongue touched Jon’s sac again, Jon reached out for Richie’s cock with his foot and rubbed along its length.

Richie peeked up at Jon as he engulfed Jon’s cock completely in one mouthful. It took Jon by surprise and he yelled out and accidently kicked Richie a little causing him to groan around Jon’s cock.

He pulled off and said. “Really?”

“Sorry babe, reflex action.”

“Turn over!”

Jon got up on all fours and felt Richie spank his ass sharply in return for the kick.

“Sorry Jon, reflex action.” Richie smiled evilly.

Jon chuckled. He didn't hate it.

Richie rubbed his calloused thumb over Jon’s hole before replacing it with the smooth slippery head of his cock. He slowly pushed through the loosened muscle. 

“Rich? Can I touch myself now? Please?” Jon begged.

“Ahh baby, I love it when you beg me!”

“Is that a yes? Please?”

“Ahh yes!”

Jon let go of the bedding and wrapped his fingers around his own scorching flesh, wetting his hand with the slippery fluid leaking from the eye. He stroked himself furiously until he settled into a rhythm that matched Richie’s thrusts. 

Richie’s hands spread over the expanse of rippling muscles in front of him as he watched himself sink into the hot depths of Jon’s sheath. He leaned forward and laid hot, open-mouthed kisses along Jon’s arched spine.

“Oh Richie! I love it when you kiss me there like that,” Jon exhaled.

“Just want to make sure I don’t ever miss anywhere,” he muttered against Jon’s back. 

Jon shivered. “I wouldn’t worry. Your mouth has been everywhere,” he reassured him. “I mean everywhere. Many times.”

“Not going to last much longer, baby,” Richie groaned. “You know how hot I get eating you. Are you almost with me?”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Jon breathed.

“Mmmm- then hang on tight,” Richie moaned. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming his way back in, cursing loudly as Jon’s sphincter gripped his cock tightly on his reentry. Richie felt himself explode into Jon’s heat, his balls drawn up tight against his body as they emptied. His heartbeat was as erratic as his rhythm in the onslaught of his orgasm. The sound of Jon’s own orgasmic moans and curses only barely reached his ears through the ringing. Jon had had his fun last night with his body, this time it was Richie’s turn with Jon’s. 

As their bodies still twitched through the final throes of their orgasms, Richie showered Jon with kisses and caresses. He finally, gently, pulled free from Jon and lay down beside him, pulling him into his arms, rocking him as he watched his love come back together.

“Don’t ever stop holding me like this and kissing me like that,” Jon said when he could speak again.

“Oh baby, I promise,” he said softly. “For the rest of my life, I promise.”

Jon sighed happily. “Let’s stay in bed the rest of the day and watch it snow. Yeah?” 

“We got time.” Richie said. “But I do want to go to the markets tonight. I want to buy loads of decorations, or at least mistletoe!”

“Before that I need to take that shower I was going to take. Before you distracted me.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining, baby,” Richie chuckled, “Unless your ‘Please! Don’t stop!’ was a complaint?”

“No it was not.” Jon kissed Richie on the lips tenderly.

“Good to know,” Richie grinned, stroking Jon’s back. He hooked the covers with his foot and dragged them up over their nakedness as they settled back into the pillows in post-coital bliss.

“You know don’t need mistletoe to kiss me, right?” Jon said.

“I know,” Richie said, “but I think this place warrants a beautiful big tree with all the trimmings, don’t you? Especially since this is the first of many in our home here. I want it to be perfect. Mistletoe is part and parcel of the perfect Christmas.”

“And I thought I was the sappy romantic one of the couple,” Jon teased.

“Yes! Yes you are, but I’m a kid at heart,” Richie grinned. “And kids love Christmas! Even the big ones!”

Totally sated, they lay entwined and watched the snow fall through the French doors and the windows before falling asleep once again.


	3. Deck The Halls

Richie woke to the sound of the running water in the shower and an empty bed beside him. He rolled over and pulled Jon’s pillow to him, squishing it under his head and breathing in Jon’s scent. He could never get enough of it, or the man the scent belonged to. He closed his eyes and let flashbacks from the past year and a half play on the back of his eyelids.

“What are you grinning at, sleepyhead?” Jon chuckled as he came in from his shower towelling his hair. 

“Mmm, just remembering,” came the mumble from the pillow. Richie cracked an eye open and looked at Jon in his towel. He hadn’t heard the shower stop, so he must have drifted off again.

“What are you remembering?” Jon asked curiously.

“Our first night together,” Richie sighed. “The look on your face when I proposed to you on your birthday. Last night when I told you about my dream.”

“Yeah, those are good memories,” Jon agreed with tears in his eyes. He put the towel down, ran his fingers through his own hair and rejoined Richie on the bed.

He shifted onto his back and smiled up at Jon when he threw his leg over Richie and settled on his thighs. Jon entwined his fingers into Richie’s and leaned down to kiss the man beneath him.

“I love you, Jonny,” Richie said, his lips never leaving Jon’s.

“I know. I love you too, Rich,” he whispered. “More than anything.” He hugged Richie tightly to him.

Long sweet kisses turned organically into gentle lovemaking. They’d had their hard and fast releases in the previous days; this was the complete antithesis of those times, and even though it may not have been as boisterous, it was completely satisfying and renewing. Jon moaned and purred continuously throughout and Richie loved hearing it. Their mutual orgasms washed over them like ripples in a still pond, their mingled sighs indicating their completion.

The two lovers spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and fondling, kissing and caressing. Then they had a late lunch while Pepper kept them company in the kitchen. The snow tapered off outside as the sun set. 

“Well we better get moving, if we want to go to the markets tonight,” Jon said as he dressed. “It’s already getting dark.”

“Mmm okay,” Richie said, stretching as he headed toward the bathroom.

“I’ll go feed Pepper while you shower,” Jon said. “We can check on the rest on our way out.”

It wasn’t long before Richie joined him downstairs. Bundling themselves up against the cold with hats, scarves and gloves, they made a quick check of things before driving out of the vineyard.

The town was picture postcard perfect. The central square had been closed to traffic and the market stalls placed in rows with a huge Christmas tree as the central focus. Twinkling lights hung from buildings, trees and light posts, sparkling off the white of the snow, colourful decorations hung in storefronts and across the streets and carols played through loudspeakers all made for a festive evening.

“What all do you want?” Jon asked. “Tree, ornaments, mistletoe-” He made a list out loud.

“And hot chocolate at some point,” Richie added.

“Always food with you,” Jon shook his head. “Christmas candy? I like white chocolate peppermint fudge even though I shouldn’t,” he admitted.

“I’m sure there’s a booth with 20 kinds of fudge, sweetie,” Richie said. “Besides you can always work it off tomorrow! You can go for a run, if you can’t think of anything else to do.”

“I can think of 20 other things to do,” Jon took a chance and held Richie’s hand while he quickly pecked him on the lips.

“Thought you’d see things my way,” he grinned. “Oh look over there! C’mon, I see decorations.” He dragged Jon over to one of the stalls.

They wandered from stall to stall, chatting to the locals as best they could, buying armloads of decorations and gifts for family and friends back home and taste testing food and mulled wine, Richie finally finding his hot chocolate also.

They’d stopped at a little outside café that had heaters set up between the tables to keep patrons warm. Since they were next to one of the warmers, they decided to unwind their scarves somewhat and Jon took his hat off. They sat close together, fingers itching to hold hands. They were lost in conversation when they were startled by a squeal close by.

“Oh! My! God!” they heard, “Jon! Jon Bon Jovi? Look, honey! It’s Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora!”

Richie heard Jon groan and saw his public face appear. “It’s okay, Jonny,” Richie said quietly. “I’m right here.”

The woman greeted both men, claiming to be a huge fan. They talked to her politely, explaining when asked that they were in the area working. She turned out to be one of the less crazy fans who was just happy to have met them and receive autographs. She thanked them profusely, wished them a Merry Christmas and her husband pulled her away after shaking their hands in appreciation. They chuckled and waved as they watched them walk away as she kept looking over her shoulder back at them with a huge grin on her face.

“That was close!” Jon sighed.

The waiter appeared with their order and an apology from the management for the disturbance. Their order was on the house for their trouble. The locals had taken them into the fold after glowing stories from Bernard and Marta. They would take care of their new town folk, celebrity or not.

After they’d finished their supper in peace, they wandered back into the markets to make final purchases before heading back home.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Richie said quickly. “Do you need to do anything else while I do this?” 

“Actually, yeah!” Jon said, struck with an idea. “Meet me back at the car in say, an hour?”

“Sure!” Richie agreed. “Stay away from you-know-who and you’ll be safe!” He grinned and squeezed Jon’s arm, the best he could do out in public, and wandered off.

Richie had spied the stallholder that had the freshest mistletoe and Christmas trees; he made his purchases and organised for the tree to be loaded onto their car. 

In his meanderings, he found a stall selling handcrafted jewellry. He was admiring the handiwork and designs of the craftsman, chatting in a mix of French and English. Richie was trying to think of the perfect gift for Jon; a necklace maybe, when the gentleman pulled a tray out from under the display cabinet.

“These are for the extra special person,” he said. They were exquisitely made rings with hand etched designs. 

Richie was drawn, however, to an unassuming plain band. The gentleman smiled when he picked it up.

“Ahh! See!” he indicated in the inside of the ring. He showed Richie what would happen when it was worn.

“Perfect!” Richie grinned. “Parfait!” 

He made his purchase and tucked it into his jacket as he wished the gentleman a merry Christmas before continuing on his way.

Forty-five minutes later, Richie found Jon leaning against the car with just a few more bags. “What are doing lurking outside the car?” he asked.

Jon’s face lit up upon seeing the brunette. “Uh, you have the keys, darling.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Richie quickly unlocked the doors.

“Find anything good?” Jon smiled, settling down in the seat.

“Oh yeah, I did!” Richie put on his seatbelt and started the engine.

“Excellent! Me too.” They grinned at each other excitedly, both wanting to and not wanting to reveal their special presents. Richie was afraid he might just burst before it was officially Christmas.

They arrived shortly back home and rescued their myriad of purchases from the trunk. Between the car and the house, Richie managed to kiss Jon even though both of his hands were full.

Jon gratefully received the kiss as he defrosted from his lips down. Richie packed some powerful heat in that fantastic tongue of his. Even Jon’s fingers and toes felt warmer.

“Ahh, I wanted to kiss you a hundred times in the market tonight,” Richie whispered, nuzzling his now not-so-cold cheek.

“Oh me too.” Jon leaned in for another.

“Let’s get inside.”

They were greeted by Pepper at the door. She gave both men their kisses before laying down in front of the fireplace. They took their jackets and boots off in the entry, before loading up the dining table with the multitude of bags and packages, and sorting the decorations from the rest.

“Ah, Rich- baby, I think we forgot something,” Jon pointed out.

“What did we miss?” Richie asked.

Jon pointed to the pile of ribbons, baubles and tinsel and said, “The tree is still strapped to the hood.”

“Oh right.”

“You think the two of us can get it in here?” Jon asked. The two men that helped them strap it to their car were substantial manly-looking dudes.

“Sure!” Richie was confident.

It was quite the comic scene with the two rock stars wrestling the evergreen tree in through the smallish front door. Pepper woke up to watch this. She tilted her head and just stared at their antics.

They set it up quite surprisingly easily in the tree stand they also bought.

“The guy said we just have to make sure there’s water in it,” Richie remembered. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared to the kitchen.

“Okay,” Jon said as he stood breathing in the holiday pine scent. He quite liked it, he decided.

Richie returned with a pitcher of water and filled the dish, which Pepper immediately came over to drink from. Jon couldn’t hold back his laughter at Richie’s face as the dog almost drank it dry, licked Richie’s face as a thank you then walked back to her spot and went back to sleep.

“Oh you’re so welcome, your Majesty,” Richie joked when he saw the funny side of it. He wiped the side of his face on his shoulder as he stood up to refill the pitcher.

“Let’s put a water dish by the fireplace for her,” Jon suggested when he stopped laughing. “Maybe that will work.”

After taking care of the dog, the set to work sorting out which decorations to add first. “Light’s first,” Richie said. “Then ornaments.” They’d kept with a purple, blue and silver theme to make life less complicated for Richie. They decorated the mantle also, stepping around Pepper, and hung a wreath on the front door.

“We did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself,” Richie stood back and looked at their handiwork. They were no decorators, but they were happy with the final result. 

Jon came in from the kitchen with a bottle of heady red wine and a couple of glasses. “I love it! It deserves a toast!”

They’d both changed into more comfortable clothes at different stages throughout the decorating phase, as they kept getting sap over themselves. Jon sat down on the floor in front of the sofa and surveyed their handiwork now that it was complete.

Richie killed all the lights except the fire and tree lights. It was instantly cozy and romantic. The snow had started falling again when he joined his lover on the floor as he poured the wine. They exchanged a light kiss as Richie slipped his arm around Jon’s shoulders and drew him in close. 

Not to be left out, Pepper got up and made herself comfortable in between the two men, her head in Jon’s lap. For once, he didn’t mind. He was happy, tired and completely at peace as he scratched Pepper’s ears. Jon rubbed his bare foot along Richie’s leg.

“Where are the slippers you bought?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Jon remembered. “Somewhere on the table with all the stuff.”

Richie put his glass down and got up to get them. “Pepper, you keep Jon company. I’ll be back.”

After locating the slippers in one of the remaining bags, he returned to the floor and started massaging Jon’s delectable feet. He kissed the ankle and toes of his right foot before lovingly placing the slipper onto it.

“Richie!” Jon giggled. It tickled a little.

Richie then repeated the actions with Jon’s left foot, lingering a little longer.

“Thanks Rich. I thought I lost these at the Ball,” Jon joked.

“Ha!” Richie got it straight away. “At least Dave’s not here this time. He’d be one of the stepsisters!” 

He moved to his knees and leaned over Jon’s legs and the dog to give him a smacking kiss before settling back down beside him. “No more warming your feet on my ass now, either!”

“But I liked that,” Jon pouted. “I liked rubbing your dick with my foot that time, too.” He paused. “You didn’t like it?”

“Mmm, I loved it,” Richie purred with a devilish grin. “Even if you did kick me.” He winked at Jon, knowing full well that the kick was technically his own fault. He started feeling the familiar warmth tingling through his veins.

“If you promise not to swallow me whole in one go,” Jon lowered his voice. “Then I promise I won’t kick you again.”

“So you don’t want anymore blow jobs from me?” Richie pretended to be hurt. “But, but- “

Jon gently elbowed Richie’s ribs. “You know what I mean! It took me by surprise is all.”

“Get used to it baby.” Richie bit his lip, then added, “I want to surprise you everyday with new ways to love your body.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Jon smiled. He gently pushed Pepper out of the way. 

“Pepper, bed!” Richie ordered her to her sleeping box. 

When she’d moved grudgingly, Jon sat on Richie’s lap. “You can order me to bed too, you know.” Jon grinned wickedly.

“Are you tired, Jonny?” Richie asked innocently. His hand slipped under the fabric of Jon’s shirt seeking out all the places he knew that would make Jon relax.

“Ahh- no, not tired,” Jon said with a sigh. “Oh that feels good.” Richie had started to gently knead Jon’s back muscles. Jon closed his eyes, dropping his chin to his chest as he started to completely relax.

“You know,” Richie said quietly to the top of Jon’s head, “this is exactly where I want to be for the rest of my life. The moment you kissed me in Paris?” He sighed. “I wish I was able to explain to you exactly how I felt. The closest I can get is that it felt like- finally, I’m home! The rest of the world just disappeared.”

Jon looked up through the veil of blonde hair covering his eyes. “Me too. With just a couple of minor changes though.”

“Oh?” Richie hooked his finger under Jon’s chin so their eyes met.

“Well, see this finger here,” Jon said as he took Richie’s left hand. “This needs to have something meaningful to go around it.” He kissed the ring finger on Richie’s hand.

“And these arms; strong, muscular and oh-so sexy, need a counterfoil,” Jon continued, digging his fingers into the biceps beneath them. “So something small and delicate to hold.”

“And before you say me,” Jon laid his finger over Richie’s mouth, “that’s not who I was thinking of, so just let me finish.” 

Richie just nodded.

“Your heart, though,” Jon continued, his eyes a deep sapphire blue, glassy with emotion, “your heart is perfect. Because whatever happens in the future, whoever comes into our lives for whatever reason or duration, your heart will always have room for them.”

“Oh baby-” Richie started to say before being shushed again but this time with his lips in a kiss that held their future.

“It’s a close contest between your heart and,” Jon ground his hips against Richie’s, “your cock as to which is the bigger of the two, though.” 

Richie snorted in amusement.

“And now after all that sappiness,” Jon took a deep breath, pushing himself upright to stand over Richie, “I need to pee. I’ll be back.” 

He adjusted the loose pants on his slim hips but not hiding the semi hard-on he had, heading off to the bathroom. He spied a leftover spool of purple ribbon on the table, so he paused momentarily to grab it. He’d had a thought; a deliciously sexy thought.

Richie took a deep breath and an equally deep draught of the wine that had been forgotten. It had taken all his might not to breakdown into a hot mess of emotion while Jon was talking. He scrubbed at his eyes to clear the tears that threatened to spill. He would never regret his decision to admit to David that night, not so long ago, about having feelings for Jon. 

Pepper raised her head and whined a little when Richie got up off the floor. “It’s okay, girl, he’ll be back soon,” he assured the dog quietly.

He stretched slightly and moved the wine to the coffee table before settling onto the sofa just as Jon came back into the room. It didn’t take long for Richie to see the wicked gleam in Jon’s eyes and the wolfish grin lighting his face. He didn’t notice however, the slightly odd way he was walking.

“What are you up to, Jonny?” Richie asked curiously. “You look like the cat that’s had the cream.”

“I hope to,” he winked. “You’ll find out later.” 

He collected his wine glass before taking his natural place to the left of Richie. Whether it was on stage, in bed, or walking down the street, it felt natural to them both for Richie always being on Jon’s right. 

He curled up beside Richie, and felt the guitarist’s arm come down over his shoulder. His ‘surprise’ was slightly uncomfortable in this position, but the reward would be sweeter for it.

Jon kept his surprise hidden for as long as he could as they cuddled in front of the fire enjoying each other's company. It was when he stretched out to lay his head in Richie’s lap that it was discovered. His shirt had ridden up as he settled down on the sofa, exposing his midriff to Richie’s gaze.

“What’s this, Jonny?” Richie asked when he saw a piece of ribbon hanging over the edge of Jon’s sweats. He tugged at it.

“Hey!” Jon flinched slightly. “It was going to be a surprise, but it’s an early present for you to unwrap later.”

“Really?” Richie tried to peek into Jon’s waistband but was blocked by hands. “Lemme see?”

“Nope, not until we’re upstairs, baby,” Jon said. His head hit the sofa cushion as Richie stood up unexpectedly and started fixing the fire for the night.

“Stand up!” Richie ordered him, as he walked back to the sofa. “Up!”

Jon stood. He could see the mischief and passion in Richie’s eyes. As soon as he was up, he was hoisted over Richie’s shoulder.

“What are you doing, you goof!” Jon laughed.

“I want my early present!” Richie growled. “Now!” He headed for the stairs.

“Pepper! Help me!” Jon called out uselessly while Pepper continued to sleep. 

Richie almost dropped Jon when he felt a sharp stinging blow to his ass. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Because it was there in front of my face, you caveman!” Jon was breathless from being bounced up the stairs. “Put me down, I can’t breath, okay?” It was a pointless request as they’d already reached their bedroom when Richie unceremoniously dumped him in the middle of their bed.

They were both grinning like loons and completely aroused from the play. 

“Me caveman. Me want present, now!” Richie stood towering over Jon who was in fits of giggles on the bed. 

Richie was one sexy fucker, Jon thought as the ribbon became tighter by the second. “Then come get it caveman,” he managed to wheeze out before being sat upon. 

His shirt was the first to be taken from him and as his arms were restrained by the sleeves. Richie latched on hard to a nipple peeking out from the fur around it, his hips deliciously doing a slow grind against Jon’s. Jon moaned in helplessness, his whole body tingling from that one single act which was duplicated on its mate.

Jon managed to free his hands so that he could get rid of Richie’s shirt, pulling it quickly up his back and over his head. They went automatically into Richie’s hair, the silky dark strands sifting through his fingers as Richie suckled like a baby on its mother’s breast.

Jon pulled Richie’s head up as the constriction below became almost unbearable. “Pants, Rich,” Jon huffed out. “Take ‘em off. Yours first!”

Richie rolled off Jon to quickly shuck them down his legs and onto the floor. Jon reached for him, wrapping his hand around his glorious cock and stroking, while watching the dark eyes almost roll back in his head. Richie made the effort to pull free, remembering that Jon was still holding onto his secret.

“Now can I have my present?” Richie demanded. 

Jon hummed in response, biting his lip, and lay back to watch his beloved’s face. He wasn’t disappointed at the rush of emotions flitting over Richie’s face as Jon’s lowered pants revealed his penis wrapped like a Christmas present with the leftover purple ribbon.

Richie’s mouth fell open. He gaped like a fish at the overt sexiness of his lover.

“What do you want to do with your present?” Jon asked with a sexy grin after the big reveal.

“Gah-” A million dirty sexy images raced through Richie’s mind. He blinked. “Ahh, suck it- and- and ride it,” he breathed out.

Jon’s head fell back as he gasped, “Fuck!” 

“Should I open it now?” Richie’s fingers itched with anticipation.

“Yes. Please,” Jon groaned.

“Mmm.” Richie dipped his head to lick at Jon’s tip as he gently pulled the tail of the bow. He then pulled the other end and fully removed the ribbon with his teeth. 

Jon sighed with relief as Richie gazed at his penis with lust.

“This is a lovely present, Jonny. It’s so hot and so smooth. And it’s just what I’ve been wanting.”

“I’m so glad you like it, sweetheart,” Jon murmured lovingly. “It’s just for you- ooooh!” This turned to a gasp as Richie went to work with his hot tongue. 

He swirled it around the head at an agonisingly slow pace, dipping into the eye and paying special attention to the spot below the glans; the spot that makes Jon’s eyes water and his legs shake. Jon was so close to the edge already and he hadn’t even been taken into Richie’s mouth completely yet. He tried valiantly to control his impending orgasm by breathing deeply.

“Oh- Rich- oh-” Jon was already there. “I’m- oh- yeah-”

Richie slipped his mouth over Jon’s cock as he started cumming. “Damn Jonny,” he gurgled around him.

“Oh, that was a good one,” Jon managed through the aftershocks as Richie drank up.

“Ooh that was sexy, sweetheart,” Richie purred. God he wanted him. And he wanted him now. He let some of Jon’s cum out of his mouth to drip down Jon’s still erect penis.

The blonde started to sit up and Richie stopped him with a warm palm on his stomach. 

“Just lie back, baby,” he encouraged. “I ain’t done with you yet!” He swung a leg over Jon’s slack body and quickly mounted his lover while he still had an erection.

“God,” Jon hissed, afraid he might pass out.

“Oh, that’s so good, Jonny,” Richie gushed as he slid down slowly, Jon’s tip penetrating easily before the rest of his penis glided smoothly up into him. “Ooh fuck yes.” Richie rode Jon slowly, moving purposefully to satisfy the needy bundle of nerves within him. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and matched the rhythm of the one moving within his body. His jaw slackened and his eyes glazed with each pass and each thrust. 

Jon wasn’t doing much better. Still buzzing from his first orgasm, his nostrils flared as he slid his eager hands over Richie’s tensed thighs. He pressed his head back into the pillow and moaned. “God Rich.”

“I really love this present, Jonny. Really.” Richie sighed, punctuating each sentence with Jon’s upward thrusts. “It’s the perfect size. Ooh! Fits me like a glove. Ahh! And I can enjoy it over and over again!” 

Jon half-laughed and half-choked. “I took a lot of time with the wrapping too.” He loved how he could joke like this in bed with Richie. “I love you Rich!”

“Oh baby, I love you too,” Richie said. “Just keep hitting that spot a few more times.” He was teetering on the edge, just needing that final little push over as he circled his hips and stroked himself quickly, chasing that elusive orgasm.

Jon dug his heels into the mattress and thrust up hard as he stroked a thumb over Richie’s tight balls. “Go, baby,” he encouraged.

“Just- just- ohh fuck!” he moaned as his orgasm hit. His blood thickened and heated as it curled up through his body, exploding like a volcano through his fingers and onto Jon’s belly and chest. Ribbons of hot seed clung to the crisp hairs as Jon’s second climax for the night raced through him.

“Oh- ohhh!” Jon groaned. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“It’s not Christmas yet, Jonny,” Richie puffed out and stilled, savoring the feeling of having Jon up inside him a little longer.

“Everyday is like Christmas with you, babe,” Jon lovingly held Richie’s waist. “The best day.”

“Ahh thanks, honey!” Richie paused. “Can we rewrap my present tomorrow?” he sniggered.

“Yeah,” Jon said fondly. “I think we might be able to do that.” He reached over to where the length of ribbon lay and carefully tucked it up under his pillow for later.

“The gift that keeps on giving.” Richie eventually dismounted and cuddled down into Jon’s chest. He was completely content and his heart was full. 

The next few days were spent in a similar fashion. They slowly marked off the hours towards Christmas Eve. Jon had that uneasy feeling again the closer it got to Christmas, but managed to distract himself with the odd jobs around the vineyard on Bernard’s list, some songwriting, napping on the couch while Richie pottered in the kitchen cooking and perfecting his hot chocolate and of course, making love. 

Another trip to the markets was needed to replenish their ribbon supply to take home with them at the end of the holidays.


	4. Back Door Santa

_December 24, 2001_

It was a clear morning at the vineyard and Jon was on his early run. He was moving faster than usual since the roads weren’t wet for a change. He had left Richie dozing in bed after superb morning sex. 

“Tomorrow’s finally Christmas, Jonny,” Richie said before his eyes slid closed.

“I know baby,” Jon whispered before getting up and dressing in his running clothes.

It always energized Jon when he fucked Richie after waking up, to the point that he had to go out for a run. Although he suspected Richie was only half-awake during these sessions since his eyes barely opened and he fell back asleep so soon afterward. If this was the difference between giving and receiving, Jon didn’t know. He just always got up and ran.

Jon thought about Richie and how in love he was like he did every morning as he jogged. And the crazy sweet things Richie did! The latest was having mistletoe delivered. And he hung it everywhere: every room in the house including the laundry room and bathroom, the garage, the barn, every other building on the property, the front porch of Bernard and Marta’s cottage, and the outside entry into the property. If there was a way mistletoe could be hung in the sky, Richie would have thought of it to cover the outdoor areas.

This was all just an excuse, Jon realized after one day, for Richie to grab Jon and kiss him whenever he wanted. “Why don’t you just buy a mistletoe farm also?” Jon had teased him after the 42nd kiss of the day. However he really loved the random and spontaneous affection. His lips were all chapped and felt well-used and worn out, but he wasn’t going to complain about any of it. He had plenty of lip balm to get him through the season.

He rounded a corner and stopped to wait for a farm truck to pass. He took the opportunity to stretch a little when he heard a “Bonjour!”

A slightly older man and a medium-sized black and white dog were crossing the street toward him and he thought of Pepper. 

“Hello!” he automatically answered in English.

“Ahh, oui- hell-o!” The stranger attempted English with a strong French accent. “Where is your- ahh- exercise companion today? You are by yourself!”

“Uh-” Jon was trying to figure out what he was talking about when he continued.

“Your dog! The dark brown dog that always runs with you,” he explained.

“Oh!” Jon laughed. “Pepper! She’s home. She’s pregnant,” he revealed.

“Ahh, puppies! Oui! Excellent Christmas gift for you!”

“Yeah I guess. I do miss her following me, though,” Jon admitted.

“You live at Rêves Secrets, the vineyard, yes?”

“Yeah, yeah I do, for a year almost,” Jon said.

“You like it, yes?” he asked.

“Yeah yeah, I love it!”

“I am Pierre and this is Luc. We are your neighbours.” The dog perked up upon hearing its name and barked.

“Good to meet you, I’m Jon.” He extended his hand for a handshake when Pierre came forward, held Jon at the shoulders and kissed both of his cheeks.

“Jon! Oui,” the Frenchmen repeated.

It wasn’t the first time Jon had been greeted this way since he’d been in France but it still surprised him. Especially now when he was a little sweaty from his run. “Oh,” he inhaled.

“Well we will be on our way. Have a happy Christmas, Jon!” He and Luc jogged off down the road.

“Thank you. You too!” Jon returned. He took another minute before jogging back toward home.

*

“Richie?” he called out upon entering the kitchen. There was no sign of his fiancé as he went to the fridge for a water. Richie was always in one of two places this time of the morning: still in bed or in the shower. Both of these were incredibly pleasant options, Jon thought as he made his way upstairs.

He thought he heard light moaning. “What are you up to, baby?” Jon said to himself as he quietly entered their master bedroom to one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen.

Sitting up slightly, Richie was on the bed still, but the covers were thrown back, revealing that he was nude. He was looking at Tico’s painting that they had hung over the fireplace across the bed. Richie opened and closed his eyes as he pleasured himself.

Jon barely held back a gasp. Not wanting to interrupt his lover just yet, he stood in the doorway and watched the erotic scene before him for a while. 

The morning sun enhanced his golden skin as Richie continued on enthusiastically, adding a few twists as he also fondled his balls firmly. His moaning intensified.

So did Jon’s need to do something. He pulled down the waistband of his jogging pants and took his own penis out. He began stroking it lightly when Richie noticed him.

“Oh, hey, Jonny,” he said in a low sexy voice that made Jon’s dick harden immediately. Richie was not embarrassed at all at being caught playing with himself.

Jon admired Richie’s comfort with his own body. “Morning baby,” he said casually.

They both continued to stroke as if this was their normal routine. Jon moved toward the bed with his penis bouncing and Richie smiled at him.

“Do you do this every morning when I’m out?” Jon asked as he bent over and took off his running shoes.

“Not every morning,” Richie revealed. “Occasionally. When the sunrise turns the sky a certain color.”

“I see,” Jon took off his running clothes.

“When I look at Tico’s painting,” Richie added.

“His work is very inspiring.” Jon mounted their big bed naked. 

“When the morning sex is especially good.” Richie scooted further down on the bed on his back until his head rested on the pillow.

“Right.” Jon crawled toward him.

“When I want another round of morning sex.” There was a gleam in his eye as he looked at Jon expectantly.

“Okay,” Jon gave in.

He landed on top of his lover’s warm body finally and Richie took him tightly into his arms. The endorphins from Jon’s run and the titillation of Richie’s show just now had Jon very excited as he kissed Richie hard and deep on the mouth. 

“Oh- fuck- yes!” Jon groaned as their groins rubbed together. It was always so arousing to feel Richie’s cock against his. 

Richie ran his fingers up the back of Jon’s neck and the slightly sweaty hair there. He licked the side of Jon’s neck also, which was damp with light sweat. “Mmm Jonny, you taste so good,” Richie sighed.

“You feel so good,” Jon purred at the feeling of Richie’s warm lips and hot tongue behind his ear as he kneeled up, opened his thighs and took Richie’s penis inside him. It glided in so smoothly and easily since it was already lubricated from Richie’s masturbation session.

“Oh- god- yes!” Richie breathed as they found their rhythm of love, kissing greedily over and over again. He could play with himself all day long, but nothing was better than being with Jon in this intimate way.

“You know how sexy you look when you’re stroking yourself?” Jon managed to say as Richie made love to him.

“No we need a mirror,” Richie panted out between slow rolls of his hips.

“So- fucking- sexy,” Jon gargled out before Richie grabbed Jon’s head and stuck his tongue down his throat in appreciation.

“Thanks baby,” he breathed out after coming up for air. “I really love that painting.”

“Me too,” Jon agreed. “Me too.”

They had another round of highly satisfying morning sex before Richie filled Jon up with his hot cum. Jon finished messily onto Richie’s smooth stomach before the two love bunnies jumped in the shower before breakfast. 

“Tomorrow’s Christmas, Jonny!” Richie said excitedly as he washed Jon’s back and hair.

“Mmm hmm, I know. You’ve mentioned it already today,” Jon hummed as Richie’s fingers and hands moved over his scalp and down his body. Richie’s gentle and tender movements relaxed Jon into a calm contented state. That on top of the jog and the two orgasms had Jon feeling happy and relaxed. “I’m excited for you to open your presents.”

Richie thought of the platinum ring. “Me too, baby! Me too.”

*

Later that evening after dinner, as the fire blazed warmly against the fresh snowfall outside, Jon was reading over some contracts that had come through earlier that day with his slippered feet in Richie’s lap. Richie had found a collection of books that Bernard had left behind and started reading one that had caught his interest while Jon was busy with work. 

“This is the best version of the hot chocolate so far, right?” Richie asked.

“Yeah. Yeah it’s delicious,” Jon agreed.

Richie contentedly took another long drink.

“What did you put in it again?” the blonde asked.

“Amaretto,” Richie answered.

“Oui,” Jon recognized the flavor now. “Lovely.”

Richie giggled. “You sound so French, Jonny.”

“Merci,” he answered cheekily.

They both drank in comfortable silence.

They’d been out to walk Pepper who had become rather unsettled in the past 24 hours. It was a slow and brief walk for the mama-to-be, but it also served the purpose of checking on the property before nightfall.

“Pepper is a bit restless tonight,” Richie noted absently.

“Hmm- yeah, she’s usually settled for the night by now,” Jon returned. He glanced over to the whelping box that they’d set up close by. 

Pepper was scratching around in the bedding, laying down, then getting back up as though she couldn’t get comfortable. Jon was still watching when she arched her back and whined loudly.

“Rich!” Jon sat up quickly and moved over to the dog. He sat down on the floor beside her and she buried her face into his body. “I think this is it!” 

He soothed her by running his hands down her sides but was panicked when he felt the movement of her contractions beneath his hands. “Fuck! What do we do? I can’t remember what the vet said. Shit!” 

“Jonny, calm down.” Richie moved immediately when he heard her distressed whine, grabbed the instructions and knelt down beside Jon. “It says that it may take a couple of hours in total. Just to keep the mama as calm as possible. If it goes for more than that with no presentation, to call the vet.” He skimmed over the rest to see if anything else was relevant for this stage.

“Presentation?” Jon asked. “What’s that again?”

“Puppies- coming out, remember?” Richie tried to keep his voice calm as well.

“Oh- yeah, I remember now.” He was amazed he sounded as calm as he did, because he didn’t feel calm. He’d grown quite fond of the big bundle of fur over the past year and he’d never had any experience with birthing puppies.

Over the next hour the humans kept the canine company as she became more and more uncomfortable, taking it in shifts to soothe her and sit with her. Jon had gone to the bathroom and returned to see Richie with the phone in his hand. He was just hanging up when Jon walked in.

“I thought we’d better let Bernard know that she’s finally started,” Richie said. He didn’t want to tell Jon that Bernard thought that the timing had been too long. Bernard had said to give her another half hour before calling the vet.

“Good thinking,” Jon replied as he started pacing the living room. He was nervous and concerned and just as restless as Pepper. “Did he say anything else?” He could see Richie was reluctant to say something.

“Ah Jonny- he said that it wasn’t a good sign that she’s been like this for over an hour.” Richie watched Jon chew his thumb as he listened. “He said to give her another half hour before calling the vet.” 

Jon dropped onto the sofa and buried his face in his hands, scrubbing them over his face before looking to Richie and saying, “No, we take her now! Go get ready and get the car warmed up. I’ve been having that gut feeling again and I don’t like it, Rich.” He stood and made his way over to the box, sitting the other side of Pepper, who immediately moved to Jon and lay her head in his lap. “I’ll keep an eye on her while you get ready. Hurry, baby.”

“Okay Jonny- I promise I won’t be long.” Richie stood. He moved swiftly around the house finding keys, getting his boots and jacket on, and went out into the snowy night. Moments later Jon heard the car turn over.

“It’s okay, girl,” Jon murmured. “You’ll be okay. It’s Christmas tomorrow, you have to be here for Santa.” He felt a lump forming in the back of his throat as she weakly licked his hand and whimpered.

“Jonny?” he hadn’t heard Richie come back inside. “Get your boots and jacket on baby.” 

“Can you drive, Rich?” he asked, standing and threading his arms through his sleeves. “I’ll carry her out and sit in the back with her.”

“Sure thing,” Richie said. “I called the vet but it went through to messages.”

Jon scooped up the dog and carefully made his way out to the car as Richie locked up the house, murmuring softly all the while to calm himself and the dog. Richie climbed into the driver’s seat and slowly made their way onto the main road and into the village.

The streets were quiet and dark in comparison to the night markets of the previous week, not a soul to be seen. They parked directly outside the vet surgery, Richie jumping out to bang on the door. Jon didn’t leave the warmth of the car until he saw lights appear in the windows above the shop front. He jumped out, scooping up Pepper next and barging through the front door when it was opened by a bleary eyed vet.

“Directement à travers, s'il vous plaît. Straight through, please.” She said to Jon, pointing down the hallway.

Jon lay the weakened Pepper down on the exam table, resting his head against hers, willing her to hang on.

“Quel est le problème? What is the problem?” she asked.

“It’s Pepper! She’s been trying to push these puppies out for almost two hours now, and nothing’s happening!” Jon almost yelled with frustration.

The vet started examining Pepper, not saying anything but her eyes and her mannerisms gave the men a clear indication of the seriousness of the situation. She picked up the phone which rang upstairs, and spoke quietly into the mouthpiece. They heard movement upstairs before she said, “Pepper is in trouble, I will have to do an emergency cesarean section. My husband will act as my head nurse but you will both have to help with the pups if; sorry, when they come out.”

She told the men to leave their jackets in the waiting room and how to thoroughly wash their hands. Her husband, Marc, came into the surgery at that point, dressed and wide awake. He closed the door temporarily on Jon and Richie in the waiting room as they set to work preparing Pepper for her surgery.

“I’m scared, Rich,” Jon whispered. “She’s just a dog! Why am I so scared?”

Richie pulled Jon into his embrace and kissed the top of his head. “She’ll be okay, baby! It’s Christmas, remember? Only good things happen on Christmas.”

Just then the door opened and Marc motioned for the boys to come in. He didn’t seem surprised at all to find them embracing. Pepper was out cold and hooked up to various tubes and wires, monitors beeping loudly in the room as Sandrine explained quickly what was going to happen.

“Hope you are not squeamish!” she said moments before making her first cut into the exposed pink flesh of Pepper’s distended belly.

They were handed warm towels and moments later a tiny, wet little body. They were instructed how to rub the puppies vigorously to stimulate them into breathing, even to swing them downward to encourage fluids from their tiny lungs.

They were both surprised at the swiftness that all puppies were delivered and were assured that Pepper would pull through as the vet stitched her up. The monitors were now being drowned out by the cries of newborn puppies looking for their mother.

There were six pups in total, mainly the same colouring as Pepper with the exception of two. One was pure white with a slight curl to his coat, the other almost a complete half and half colour.

Pepper was placed in recovery with warm blankets as she woke from the anesthesia, her pups encouraged by the vet to start suckling straight away.

“You should go home and sleep, I’ll be watching her for a while.” Sandrine said as she tidied up the equipment. Marc had slipped upstairs and reappeared with hot, sweet coffee for them all. 

It wasn’t the way Jon drank his coffee, but he appreciated the warmth and calming effect. He was still shaking from fear of almost losing Pepper and holding a new life in his hands. He could imagine what it would be like to hold his own child only moments old. He blinked hard, willing the tears to stay away and gulped at the hot liquid.

“Can we stay until she wakes up properly?” Richie asked.

Jon was glad he did as he didn’t think he’d be able to speak just now.

“Sure.” Sandrine agreed, “I’ll just go upstairs to freshen up. I’m just a phone call away.” She nodded toward the phone on the wall, patted Richie’s shoulder and closed the door behind her leaving the two men alone with their little family.

Jon sat on the floor next to Pepper’s cage to keep a close eye on her. Richie walked over and stood behind him and ran his fingers through Jon’s hair to soothe him. 

“Hey papa,” Richie said quietly. “How you doing? That was some scary shit, baby!”

Jon glanced up at Richie. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Look how tiny they are Rich? Wait! You called me ‘papa!’” Something huge flipped around in his chest.

Richie squatted down beside Jon at the sight of his shiny eyes. He threaded his free hand into Jon’s hair and bought him closer for a kiss. “My dream, remember?” They kissed again when Richie sat fully on the floor. 

They sat there watching the tiny pups for what seemed like forever. Richie’s leg bent behind Jon’s back, one arm propping himself up, the free one around Jon’s shoulders as though guarding his vulnerable back.

Moments later Pepper started to move, sticking out her tongue and blinking. She wagged her tail upon seeing her two favourite humans, then immediately started to check out her babies, giving them all a good tongue wash as they suckled from her.

A happy tear escaped from Jon’s eye in relief and Richie was there to kiss it away. The door opened just then as Sandrine made her reappearance, freshly showered and dressed.

“Ahh, she’s awake, good!” she knelt down beside the men and swiftly checked Pepper’s vitals. “Good girl. You’ve been a very good dog tonight,” she said to a slightly groggy Pepper. “Right! You two go home now! Sleep the rest of Christmas morning,” she commanded the two tired men. “I need to keep her here for at least until this afternoon.”

“Yeah, we’re sorry we interrupted your Christmas,” Richie apologized.

They all rose off the floor as Sandrine continued, “Phht! We are not going anywhere today, our families will be here. Go! Come back around 5:00 pm.”

Jon had made up his mind to make a large donation to the local veterinary school in Pepper’s name and have a delivery of supplies and equipment sent to Sandrine as a thank you. He would call his assistant to get the ball rolling as soon as possible.

She bustled the men out to their car after being crushed in appreciative hugs from them both, and closed the door as they climbed wearily into the car. Richie started the engine and was thankful it was chilly enough to keep him awake for the drive home. 

It was close to 3:00 am when they got home and ascended the stairs together. They climbed into bed and wrapped themselves around each other, falling asleep immediately.


	5. I Wish Everyday Could Be Like Christmas

_December 25, 2001_

Jon woke up in the early afternoon after almost ten hours of sleep, feeling chilled. He backed up to Richie’s side of the bed looking for his warmth but only found a cool spot instead. He stretched long and hard, wondering how Pepper was doing, before making his way to the bathroom.

Smelling the coffee and food down in the kitchen, he threw on some sweats and a red v-neck t-shirt since it was Christmas before following his nose. He found Richie bending over at the oven, placing something inside. He walked quietly up behind him, grabbed his hips and ground himself against Richie’s delicious ass.

“Morning, baby,” Jon greeted. “Merry Christmas! We missed our morning workout.”

“That’s coz it’s the afternoon, babe,” Richie turned and kissed Jon deeply before softly saying, “Merry Christmas, baby!” 

“Hmm really?” he replied lazily, his hands were on Richie’s ass and they were gently swaying along to the music they heard only in their hearts. “Whatcha doing, Rich?” Jon asked, his mouth going to work on Richie’s bottom lip. 

Richie was even less dressed than Jon, with just a pair of loose pyjama pants hanging from his hips. No shirt, no socks; easy access, thought the constantly horny little Jonny. Jon moved them both slowly around in a small circle, their bodies gently brushing against each other.

“I was cooking dinner,” he slipped his hands underneath Jon’s shirt and rested them on his hips. “Until someone distracted me, that is.”

“Uh huh- what’s on the menu?” Jon stroked the long muscles of Richie’s back, feeling them move as they danced. He traced his tongue from the hollow at the base of Richie’s neck up to the cute-as-a-button dimple in his chin. He felt Richie scrape his fingernails over his skin as he curled his hands into a fist.

“Ah- a rib ro- roast with potatoes and vegetables,” he was struggling to talk somewhat. “Pie for dessert.”

Jon ducked his head to lap at an exposed nipple. “What kind of pie, baby?” He slipped his hands inside of Richie’s pants, kneading his cheeks.

“Sugar plum pie. It’s- ahh- it’s Christmas!” Richie choked out. “What would you like for breakfast? I have cinnamon rolls or- or sex on the kitchen table.” Richie smiled evilly, finally joining the party.

“Mmm the rolls sound tasty, but I think I’ll take the second option!” He flipped Richie around and pushed him back to the edge of the table forcing him to lay back. Jon quickly dispensed with his two items of clothing as his eyes never left the velvet orbs of Richie’s.

Richie set himself free and kicked his legs from their confines as he watched Jon strip. “Come eat, baby.” He took himself in hand and stroked himself to full hardness. 

Jon’s eyes quickly flicked around the table to see if there was anything that needed moving when he spied a brush. Yes. “Did you use this for the rolls? Did you brush butter on them? With this?” Jon asked with wide intense eyes.

Richie’s face crinkled into a sexy grin and just nodded. “Uh huh- loads of butter. It was dripping down my fingers.” He took his hand off his penis and licked them suggestively.

“Oh that was so the right answer,” Jon whispered lustily. He reached up to Richie’s chest and swirled the buttery brush over one of Richie’s nipples. It hardened and peaked as Jon’s mouth watered.

“Oh-” Richie groaned and bit his lip. He held onto the table top as Jon did the same to the other. 

“You look delicious, Rich. Can I taste you? Would that be alright with you baby?” Jon teased, his voice husky and low.

“Oh fuck- please! Be my guest,” he huffed out.

Jon scooted up to reach a buttered nipple and licked around it thoroughly. “Mmm, damn Richie. I love it when you bake.”

“Hmm? Why’s that, Jonny?” Richie’s head was starting to spin. The smell of buttery skin was bringing back some amazing memories.

“Coz fuck, you smell amazing, baby,” Jon trailed his nose and mouth over Richie’s prone body. “Though,” Jon stood back smacking his lips and pretending to think. “I think you could do with a little touch of something extra.” 

Richie watched as Jon went to the counter, got a jar and sprinkled a little over his buttery nipples. The smell of cinnamon reached his nostrils moments before Jon tried his masterpiece again. 

“Oh that’s so good!” he murmured between licks. Jon made it his mission to lick every morsel of buttery cinnamon off Richie’s nipples until he was squirming on the table.

“You know what every good pastry needs?” Jon asked, standing back to contemplate the smorgasbord before him.

“A good dollop of cream?” Richie answered with a sly grin.

“Haha- soon!” Jon chuckled, “The powdered sugar goes before the cream from what I’ve observed here.” He turned to find the sieve and scooped a generous spoonful into it leaving a trail of white powder from the work counter to the kitchen table.

“You’re making a mess, Jonny,” Richie grumbled good-naturedly.

“Fuck! I hope so, babe, I hope so,” he said. He licked his lips before chewing slightly on his bottom lip and saw Richie’s cock bouncing in eagerness. With that, he shook the sieve over the body laid out on the table.

By the time he was finished they were both in fits of giggles and Richie’s body looked like a snow covered mountain range, his cock being the highest peak.

“Shit, Jonny!” Richie grumbled. “I’m going to be all sticky! I’m just glad Pepper isn’t here at the moment. She’d be licking me clean by now.”

“She’d have to fight me off first, baby. Besides, all that sugar wouldn’t be good for her.” He licked a finger first and trailed it over Richie body collecting the sugar as he went. 

“Are you painting a picture there, Jonny?” Richie was curious as to what his lover was doing.

Jon stood back and smiled when he looked at the love heart on Richie’s belly, the point aiming downward into the thatch of curls framing his cock that was proudly standing from his body. “Wish I had brought my camera, baby, to keep this image. You’re stunning!” Jon’s mouth watered for so many reasons. “Maybe next time.” 

He stood between Richie’s legs and pushed them a little wider as he started to lick the soft sugar from his inner thighs, the crease where legs joined his body, avoiding the obvious snow covered mountain for the moment.

“You’re killing me, babe,” Richie groaned.

“Hmm,” Jon murmured against the hip bone beneath his mouth. “Have to go slow or I’ll get a sugar rush.” He flicked his eyes up to meet the desperate brown ones. “You don’t want me to be hyper, do you?”

“As long as the only thing you’re bouncing on is my dick! Not off the walls!” Richie huffed.

Jon went to work with torturing Richie with his slow licks interspersed with nibbles here and there. Richie’s hands reached for Jon as he climbed up on the table to sit on Richie’s thighs, the powdered sugar clinging to Jon’s chest hair as he made his way around Richie’s body.

After a lusty session of intense ‘baking,’ the two men sat naked at the table feeding each other cinnamon rolls, kissing and stroking buttery fingers over each other’s hands. Jon got up to get them more coffee while Richie looked at his perfect ass.

“You want to go for your run while I make the pie?” Richie suggested. He had a white goatee and mustache of powdered sugar, thanks to Jon’s kisses.

“You tryin’ to get rid of me?” Jon pouted. His pubic hair was white and looked like it was covered in frost.

“Yes. I find you incredibly distracting when I cook,” Richie grinned. He looked obviously around the tabletop at the smears of butter, powdered sugar and cinnamon. It was a bit messy.

Jon laughed. “When are we gonna open the presents?” Now Jon sounded like the kid at Christmas.

“After we pick up Pepper?” Richie suggested. “Since I’m pretty sure some of them are for her.”

Jon blushed and cleared his throat. “Just a few.”

“Get outta here.” Richie smacked Jon’s ass. “I need to clean the table. Among other things.”

“Okay, okay,” Jon stopped in the doorway. “Should I shower now or after my run?”

“After, then you can throw your clothes into the wash when you get home.” Richie reasoned. “And I can shower with you,” Richie grinned.

“Oh good idea!” he agreed. He left to put on some clothes and shoes. Grabbing his phone, he yelled out to Richie, “See you soon, babe. I’ve got my phone, too, just in case.” 

As Jon was leaving Richie found his pyjama pants and pulled them on and grimacing slightly at the stickiness, he started preparations for the pie. He was thankful that Marta had left the plums already peeled and soaking in a jar of juice and sweet wine, so that all he had to do was the pastry and assembly.

While the pie baked, he set to work cleaning up their mess. When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of the kitchen, he noodled around with some song lyrics on one of the many notepads scattered throughout the house.

He’d just taken the pie out of the oven and headed up to the shower when Jon arrived back, all sweaty and red-nosed.

“Rich! I’m back,” Jon yelled. “And remind me never to go running again with sugar coated junk! I feel disgusting!” 

Inhaling the aromas coming from the kitchen, he kicked off his shoes, made his way through to the laundry room and threw his clothes into the machine, noting that Richie’s pyjamas were already in there. He started the washer and ran up the stairs to the sound of the shower running.

“Good timing, Rudolph!” Richie commented when he saw Jon appear in the doorway.

Jon gave himself a cursory glance in the mirror and chuckled at his red nose, before climbing into the shower with Richie. “Ugh, don’t touch me yet, I’m all sticky,” Jon held his hands up to Richie.

“Ha, me too! I couldn’t stand it any longer.” He handed Jon a washcloth with a generous squirt of shower gel. He’d already finished his body and was just about to do his hair when Jon walked in.

“Oh god that feels so much better!” Jon groaned in appreciation as the soap and hot water dispensed all the sugar and sweat from his body.

“Can I touch you now?” Richie grinned.

“Yes, of course,” Jon sighed. “You can wash my hair.”

“No please or anything?” Richie sighed in mock exasperation but reached for the shampoo anyway.

Jon moved his head under the spray. “Please wash my hair with your amazing fingers, Richie darling,” he begged shamelessly.

“Okay, since you asked so nicely,” Richie chuckled, “but next time you also need to bat those pretty eyes at me.”

Jon laughed and turned with his back to Richie. “You’re so sweet to me.”

“You can do mine next, babe.”

“Mmm- okay,” Jon purred as Richie’s wonderful fingers moved through his scalp. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he slipped into an almost comatose state. “Ahh, Richie. I love this,” he whispered. “If I could have this for the rest of my life, I’d be so happy.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.” 

As Richie rinsed the suds from Jon’s hair, he moved the wet strands from his neck and softly kissed the spot that joins at his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jon’s middle and rested his chin on his shoulder, just enjoying the comfortable silence between them. There was no need for words when their hearts and bodies did all the talking for them.

“As much as I hate to do this,” Richie broke away from the embrace, “I need wash my hair and get back down to the kitchen.”

“Mmm okay,” Jon shook himself out of his reveries. “Turn around, babe. A promise is a promise.” 

He thoroughly washed Richie’s hair, taking his time over a scalp massage which made Richie’s knees weak. 

“Ya like that, baby?” Jon smiled.

“Mmm- so good,” Richie concurred, lost in the moment before Jon smacked him hard on the ass. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“I think I just heard the timer go off downstairs,” Jon explained as he turned off the shower. “We don’t want a burnt Christmas dinner, do we?”

“Ha, I didn’t even hear it,” Richie rinsed his hair, got out and threw a towel at Jon. “Good hearing there, Rudolph!” He abandoned Jon in the bathroom to quickly get dressed and go check the oven.

Jon dried off, got dressed and then met Richie down in the kitchen. “Oh it looks good in here,” he commented. “You can’t even tell we were ‘baking’ together.” He air-quoted the word ‘baking’ and then blushed at the hot memory.

Richie carefully took the roast out of the oven. “Alright. The roast is resting and the pie is cooling,” he said.

“And everything smells amazing!” Jon sang.

Richie threw down the potholders. “It’s five o'clock, Jonny. Let’s go get our girl!”

“Yes!”

They put on their winter outerwear and headed out the door quickly, leaving all the lights blazing as a welcome home. Due to the snow on the roads, the trip into town seemed to take an eternity in Jon’s opinion and he was anxiously tapping the wheel as he drove slowly and carefully.

Finally pulling up in front of the vet surgery, both men got out of the car and crossed the slippery footpath to the door, knocking heavily to announce their arrival.

Hearing footfalls on the stairs inside, the door was opened by Marc and he ushered them inside quickly.

“Merry Christmas!” He greeted both men with the customary kiss to both cheeks, “I will get Sandrine for you. Go on through to the mama, she’s been resting all day.”

“Thanks Marc! Hope we didn’t interrupt anything?” Jon said.

“Non! We’re not expecting guests for another hour!” he assured them, opening the door to the surgery where Pepper gave out an excited woof from her cage. “I think she’s excited to see you!”

Marc left them to greet the happy mama and the puppies. They were trying to calm her through the bars when Sandrine came in.

“You can open the door, boys,” she spoke from behind them. Jon turned and looked up at her, the force of his smile almost knocking her off her feet. She knew exactly who they were and was not immune to their charms.

As soon as Richie had released the catch Pepper was out of the cage and into Jon’s lap first before moving to Richie’s, not knowing who to lay her love upon first.

The puppies didn’t know what to think of all the noise in the room. They scrambled around instinctively looking for their mother. Marc gathered them into a box lined with one of the blankets where they fell back asleep almost immediately.

“What are we going to do with all of these puppies?” Jon thought out loud.

“We’ll figure it out, Jonny,” Richie said. “I see one that looks like Dave. Maybe he’ll want that one?” He pointed to the light curly one.

“I can see Dave getting along with a puppy, personality-wise,” Jon said.

“Well, they’re ready to go home, boys,” Sandrine interrupted. “What you do with them is up to you now. It’s a beautiful Christmas present for you both. Just try to keep her quiet for the next few days. Come back in a week to have a check up with all of them.”

“I’ll go out and settle the account with you,” Richie said, “then come and get the puppies.”

Soon after saying their goodbyes and loading the precious cargo into the car, they headed back home. It was dark as they pulled into the vineyard driveway and Pepper barked excitedly knowing where she was, the puppies joining into the cacophony of sound.

“Wow, I wish I had my stage plugs about now,” Richie said, his fingers in his ears blocking the noise in the confined space of the car. 

Jon laughed. “Just wait until we have children. That’ll be noisy.” He grinned at Richie’s shocked expression.

They pulled up close to the house and bundled everyone inside. Richie of course gave Jon a kiss when they passed under the mistletoe hanging on the front porch.

Pepper did a cursory circuit of the house to make sure everything was the same, while Jon settled the puppies in the whelping box on a mountain of soft blankets. He called for her and she settled down with her brood and they started feeding. He stood and watched the new family for a while until he felt Richie slip up behind him.

“They’re having dinner, so it’s our turn now,” he said. “It’s ready, if you’d like to pick the wine.”

“Mmm sure thing,” he turned in Richie’s arms and kissed him. “I got some stuff for the table too. Let’s eat in the dining room.”

“Okay, you do what you gotta do,” he replied, “and I’ll start carving the roast.” 

Within ten minutes he was walking out of the kitchen with two serving plates laden with succulent roast beef, the other with the crunchy roasted potatoes, pumpkin and greens.

“Surprise! I can decorate a table!” Jon said excitedly as Richie took in the fanciness. A bright red tablecloth decorated with poinsettias was spread out underneath silver candlesticks with long red candles. In between sat a centerpiece with real poinsettias, holly leaves and round silver ornaments. He had set out the ‘good’ silverware atop red cloth napkins.

Richie stood and marvelled at the setting before him.

“Since you made the dinner, I thought I could do the table,” Jon said shyly as he set out the wine glasses. “You like it?”

“Oh baby! It looks beautiful,” he placed the plates on the table then took Jon into his arms for a kiss. “But it’s missing something. Stay there!” He went to his jacket where the box had been hidden since he bought it and returned, placing the little wrapped box in front of Jon’s place.

“Oh! I have one too.” Jon took a ring box out of his pocket and put it at Richie’s place.

“That’s better, now it’s perfect!” Richie said, smiling at the fact that they obviously both had the same thought for a present. “After dinner though? I don’t want it to get cold.”

“Okay, I’m starving,” Jon said. “It’s been one hell of a day!” 

“You said it!” Jon started pouring the wine as Richie plated up their meals. 

“It looks delicious, Rich!” Jon said, his mouth watering at the aromas. “I’m surprised nothing got burned though.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m an excellent cook!” Richie said as he dug into the sumptuous feast.

“It’s not the only thing you’re excellent at, baby!” he gave a saucy wink across the table.

“I’m also an excellent baker?” Richie played dumb.

“Uh huh, got it in one,” Jon chuckled. He shook his head in mock exasperation.

As they ate the meal, Jon’s eyes kept flicking down to the little package in front of him.

“Not until after the pie, baby,” Richie said as though reading his mind.

“Yeah- I just- I’m wondering if it is what I think it is.” Jon got emotional, swallowing a bite quickly.

“Savor, Jonny, savor,” Richie reminded him, nodding meaningfully.

Jon blinked away the tears that had threatened to spill and took a gulp of wine. He’d never been happier on Christmas since being a kid and waking up to a bunch of presents from Santa. Now being with Richie was the best present ever.

They cleared the table of the main meal dishes together and Richie served up two slices of pie with vanilla bean ice cream, whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon, bringing them to the table as Jon fed Pepper a few slices of roast beef from their meal.

“You’ll spoil her!” Richie caught him red-handed.

“She’s hungry!” Jon defended. “She’s eating for seven!”

“Good point, but not too much rich stuff,” Richie agreed. “I’m not cleaning anything up if it doesn’t agree with her.”

“Eww!” Jon made a face.

Richie just raised his eyebrows as if to say, ‘See what I’m saying?’

Jon got the message.

“Now I want you to taste this pie,” Richie urged him away from the dogs. “Your sweet tooth will love it.”

“I’ll grab the wine and let’s sit in front of the fire.” Jon suggested.

“Sounds good.”

They settled down and Richie watched Jon take the first bite.

“Mmm god,” he moaned out loud, keeping the fork in his mouth for a bit longer to savour.

“You like it?” Richie asked, a smile playing over his lips.

“Yes! It’s so rich and sweet,” Jon said with his mouth full. “Kinda like you.”

“And fruity like you?” Richie added.

“I’m so going to need to run more with the way you’re feeding me, baby,” Jon replied completely ignoring the previous fruity comment. “No one’s gonna wanna see me fat on stage next tour!”

“I just love feeding you baby,” Richie soothed, gently stroking Jon’s thigh with his free hand. “Either food or something a little less fattening.” 

Jon grinned at the not-so-subtle innuendo.

After almost scraping their bowls clean, Jon placed them to one side as Richie got up to retrieve the small parcels from the table. “So shall we do this on the count of three?” Richie asked. “Since I have a feeling we’ve both gone in the same direction?”

“Ha ha- maybe! Sure, let’s do this,” Jon agreed, “Ready? One- two- three-”

The wrapping, or what little of it was on each of the gifts, came off quickly to reveal small jewellry boxes. Richie opened his and marvelled at the handcrafted ring nestled in the satin lining. 

He took it out and looked closer at the details, turning to Jon and said “Is that an E string?”

“Yeah, and it’s made from the maple used for the Les Paul Strats. Do you like it, baby?” Jon asked as he watched Richie marvel at the polished wood and steel wedding band. He thought he saw a tear track down his cheek before being unobtrusively brushed away.

“Oh Jonny-” he had to swallow hard before continuing. “Open yours before we go any further.”

Jon opened his little box and saw the plain platinum band. As Jon pulled it out Richie said, “Look inside, sweetheart.” Around the inside of the band was not an inscription per se, but embossed letters spelling ‘always’ backwards. 

“May I?” Sensing Jon’s confusion, Richie asked and took the ring from Jon, placed it on his left ring finger, pressed down slightly then removed it. “See? When you have to take it off for show nights, you’ll know I love you always; ring or no ring.” When Richie had removed it, there was an impression in his skin of the ‘always.’ “You will forever be my always.”

“Oh Richie! It’s- it’s perfect, baby.” Jon crawled into Richie’s lap and kissed him sweetly. “Where’s your ring?” 

“Right here.” Richie had it in his palm the whole time so he opened his fingers to Jon so he could take it.

“I want to put it on you baby,” Jon said, placing it on Richie’s left hand. He paused and held Richie’s hand while he looked deeply into his shining eyes for several moments. “I guess this makes it official?” Jon said. “Or as official as we can get at the moment.”

“Yes,” Richie said. He leaned in close to Jon’s expectant face and whispered, “I officially love you.”

Jon blushed and melted a little on the inside. “I love you too, Richie.” They sealed the deal with a passionate kiss in the colored light from the Christmas tree and the roaring fire.

Between kissing on the couch they managed to open other presents from each other and gifts that had been sent from home. There was a large framed print from David and Tico which was a representation of the night sky in Paris on the night they finally became a couple. Jon had bought Pepper a new collar and treats and a whole heap of toys for her and the puppies for when they were big enough.

“Um, baby?” Richie questioned Jon. “Some of those toys are bigger than they are.”

“Yeah at the moment, but they’ll grow quickly,” he reminded him.

They tidied the living room of wrapping paper, ribbons and empty plates before settling on the couch together, Richie snuggled in to Jon for a change. They cuddled in silence, gently running their thumbs over their new jewelry, liking the feel of it.

Pepper was feeling left out so she made her way over to the humans and lay her head on Jon’s knee for her share of affection. 

“Don’t neglect your babies, young lady,” Jon spoke to Pepper. She gave a little woof and headed back to them. 

She picked the bi-colour puppy up gently in her mouth and bought it over, laying the little girl in Jon’s lap. Richie sat up a little straighter in case he squashed the small creature and just looked at Jon who shrugged. Pepper went back to her box and one by one brought each baby to her humans. 

“I think she’s trying to tell you something, Jonny,” Richie laughed at the sight of Jon with a lap full of tiny, sleeping puppies with the mother sitting expectantly at his feet.

“Yeah but what?” Jon was blown away at Pepper’s trust in him. “Thank you, Pep! You’ve been a good girl this week.” He spoke directly to the other set of brown eyes watching him. She put her front paws on the couch between his knees, raising up to lick his cheek in acknowledgment. “Yes, I love you too. But I think you need to put your babies to bed.”

“I’ll help her,” Richie offered since Jon couldn’t really move under his blanket of canine bodies. “What do you think Bernard will do with the puppies?”

“Keep one and give the rest away? I don’t know,” Jon said as his lap was slowly emptied.

“Should we keep this one?” Richie held up the little bi-colour. “I see a resemblance, don’t you? Then don’t forget the David one. Maybe we should take them all back home and let Tico choose one too.”

“Let’s call them tomorrow and ask,” Jon said, always the practical thinker. He stood to brush some of the dog hair from his trousers.

They returned to the couch and Jon cuddled into Richie’s lap until Pepper and all of the puppies were asleep in their box. Richie put out the fire and Jon unplugged the Christmas tree lights before they retired upstairs to the bedroom. Richie quickly grabbed their new sex toys too.

They fell into bed and with nothing on but their ‘wedding’ rings and made love over and over, all night long. “Merry Christmas baby,” Richie whispered.

“Mmm hmm,” Jon sighed, exhausted and happy.

They spent the rest of the vacation pretty much the same way: eating, sleeping, laughing, and loving. Shortly after New Year’s Day, when Marta and Bernard arrived back to meet the new brood, the boys flew back to their other life with the paperwork for three puppies. The remaining ones would be given new homes within the township. 

As predicted, David was taking the little blond male pup and Tico one of the dark brown ones. Jon and Richie could hardly wait for the bi-colour puppy, Mistletoe, or Missy as she became known, to join them. It seems just as Pepper had taken a fancy to Jon, Missy had made Richie her favourite human. He had even lodged papers for her to have her own passport to travel between the US and France. 

They were getting one step closer, in Richie’s eyes, to his dream of being married to Jon and having a family of their own.

 

*The End*


End file.
